1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to a wideband dielectric resonator antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sizes of conventional dielectric resonator antennas can be reduced by using grounded metal plates at the cost of bandwidth reduction. Conventionally, resonators with different shapes (for example, resonators with a triangular and circular cross section) are stacked to increase bandwidth of dielectric resonator antennas. Or, resonators which transmit signals in different bands are incorporated into one dielectric resonator antenna to provide an increased bandwidth. However, conventional dielectric resonator antennas require a complex manufacturing process and increased cost, and size thereof is large, thus preventing utilization in minimized portable electronic devices.